


Blind

by Polly_Dreams



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurts - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polly_Dreams/pseuds/Polly_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se despierta una mañana cualquier sin poder ver. Tras una visita urgente al hospital, es diagnosticado de un grave glaucoma de ángulo abierto muy avanzado que termina en ceguera.</p><p>Tras aceptar su enfermedad y acostumbrarse poco a poco al uso de lentes oscuras y la vida oscura, su madre decide que las clases de piano y canto le ayudarán a aliviar su pena y desarrollar sus otros sentidos.</p><p>Allí conoce a otro de los alumnos de la clase de música, Louis Tomlinson, el chico que parece tenerlo todo, menos tacto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Es un oneshoot de varios capítulos, así que no esperéis que sea muy largo :)

Cuando Harry se despertó aquella mañana todo estaba oscuro. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fueron las persianas, tenía que seguir siendo de noche. Chocó contra una silla y volvió a tropezarse antes de llegar hasta la varilla que las levantaba. No era de noche. Pero tampoco era de día. Harry seguía viendo la oscuridad total. Sus pulmones se llenaron y lanzó el mayor grito de terror que había sentido en su vida.

Su madre corrió escaleras arriba, entrando de golpe en su cuarto. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par en pleno otoño, la luz hacía daño en los ojos y su hijo estaba apoyado contra la pared, tapándose la cara con las manos, llorando. Ella se arrodilló junto a él, acariciando su pelo rizado.

-¿Qué ha pasado pequeño? ¿Estás bien?

En su interior temblaba de nervios, pero mantuvo la templanza para proteger a su bebé. Harry sacudió sus rizos mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin apartar las manos de su cara.

-Tranquilo, cariño, cuéntame lo que te pasa.

Se abrieron rendijas entre sus largos y finos dedos, asomando su intenso iris jade entre ellos. Derramó una lágrima más y cerró los párpados con fuerza.

-No veo nada, mamá, no puedo ver.

Volvió a hundirse entre sus rodillas, sin poder parar de llorar. Su madre le abrazó, depositando un beso sobre su nuca, acariciando su espalda.

-Seguro que no es nada, Harry. Te llevaré ahora mismo al hospital, estarás bien.

El suave sollozo de angustia del pequeño se escuchaba por toda la casa mientras Anne cargaba con su cuerpo hasta el coche. Condujo como una madre desesperada hasta el hospital, sin apartar su mano de la de su hijo, infundiéndole ánimo.

*

El doctor carraspeó antes de señalar la zona ocular de la radiografía con su enorme y gordo índice.

-Tienes un glaucoma de ángulo abierto.

La mano de Harry apretó con fuerza la de su madre. No sabía si tenía más miedo por no ver o por no entender qué significaba lo que el médico acababa de decir. Sus párpados seguían cerrados tras las gafas de sol, incapaz de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse de nuevo a la oscuridad.

-No entiendo -dijo Anne- Quiero decir, es una enfermedad, pero, ¿podemos hacer algo?

El médico resopló y giró el sillón para poder sentarse y dirigirse directamente y sin escrúpulos a ambos.

-No voy a hablar con tapujos, señora, es un caso grave. Pese a que su hijo sólo tenga 17 años sus ojos han sufrido una enfermedad causada por la presión intraocular. Puede que vea a ratos, o que poco a poco pierda la vista, pero esto desencadenará una ceguera total.

De la garganta de Harry se escapó un lamento doloroso, sus manos temblaron con todo su cuerpo y sintió un nudo en el estómago que amenazaba con arcadas y náuseas.

-¿¡Ciego!? -gritó desesperado- No puede ser, no, no, no...-repitió hacia sí mismo, desesperado.

Las gafas cayeron al suelo cuando sus manos acudieron a ocultar las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar. 

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, señor Randle -musitó Anne mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su hijo, apoyándole contra su pecho, consolándole-

El médico se apoyó sobre sus codos y, pese a la angustia que le embriagó al ver al joven tan roto, negó con la cabeza.

-Podemos tratarlo con fármacos e incluso con cirugía, pero no podemos asegurarle que funcione.

Anne asintió en silencio, aferrándose a cualquier tipo de posibilidad que salvara a su hijo, quien se agarraba al cuerpo de su madre mientras salían del despacho, sintiendo que su vida se desmoronaba y toda esperanza desaparecía como la luz que no había visto esa mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry entró a la conocida consulta del doctor Randle con los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol y su mano apoyada sobre el hombro de su madre, que caminaba despacio y con cuidado. 

Logró sentarse en la butaca sin ayuda y suspiró. Eran las pruebas finales. Se mordió los labios por dentro, mirando cada rincón de la consulta, intentando recordar que había en cada lugar, dibujándolo en su mente.

Tras unos tensos minutos de silencio, el señor Randle entró y, tras saludar con un gesto amistoso a ambos se sentó tras su mesa. Con gesto serio se frotó la sien, provocando un cosquilleo en el estómago de Harry, que empezaba a agitarse nervioso en su asiento.

-Veréis... Quiero tener algo de tacto con esto, pero... -carraspeó- El glaucoma está demasiado avanzado y es imposible realizar una intervención con éxito. Me temo que...

-Para -susurró Harry al borde del llanto- No lo digas.

Dentro de él se quebraban las paredes de optimismo que había construido a base de fe y esperanza. No quedaba nada más excepto las cenizas.

-Harry, la poca visión que te queda va a ir desapareciendo. Deberías comenzar a ir a terapias adaptativas...-

No pudo terminó la frase. Harry se levantó de forma brusca, tirando la silla al suelo, saliendo de allí tanteando las paredes y los gritos desesperados de su madre porque regresara.

*

Harry estaba desayunando cuando su madre entró a la cocina tarareando una alegre canción que no conseguía reconocer, aunque tampoco le dio importancia.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti -canturreó Anne-

Harry levantó la vista de sus cereales y, aunque la cara de su madre comenzaba a ser borrosa y difusa, se esforzó en concentrarse por parecer totalmente impasible.

-¡Clases de piano! -gritó emocionada, como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo- ¡para ti!

Su hijo hizo una mueca y puso de nuevo su atención en dar vueltas a la leche.

-Vamos, mamá. 

Anne bufó y se sentó junto a él.

-Me da igual lo que digas, ya estás apuntado. Y vas a ir, te lo advierto. -Harry gruñó de la misma forma que su madre- Seamos realistas, cariño -dijo sujetando su mano por encima de la mesa- debes desarrollar el resto de tus sentidos. Tocar el piano te ayudará con las manos y el oído, además, cantas muy bien.

-¿Quieres que me pinte de negro y sea el nuevo Ray Charles? -contestó con sarcasmo-

-Vas a ir, no hay más que hablar.

*

-Bienvenido, señorito Styles -saludó educadamente el profesor Smith- Tu madre me ha dicho que tienes algunas nociones musicales. Espero que podamos sacarle mucho partido -sonrió con cariño y agarró sus manos- Además, parece que has nacido para esto -rió y le instó a sentarse en uno de los pianos- Veamos qué podemos hacer...

Harry se sentó a regañadientes, pero cuando las teclas comenzaron a vibrar bajo las llemas de sus dedos, unas mariposas desplegaron las alas en su vientre. Música. Siempre había sido la respuesta para todo lo que ocurría en su vida. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo ahora? Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios mientras sus manos comenzaban a moverse y las notas se unían, incluso cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación que crecía en su interior. 

Tras dos horas de intensa y dura práctica, sus manos temblaban y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella, pero no quería parar, no quería soltar esa felicidad que se había instalado en él. 

La puerta del aula se abrió y Harry se giró para ver cómo un chico joven, rubio y con pasos despreocupados entraba. Le dolían los ojos de forzar la vista, tan borrosa y cansada que no pudo distinguir más sobre el recién llegado.

-¡Eh! ¡Mr. S! -entró gritando- Creo que he llegado un poco pronto -

-Sí, Louis -suspiró como agotado el profesor- Para variar has llegado pronto.

El chico sonrió con descaro y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra otro de los pianos. Harry no pudo evitarlo y se le escapó una risa. Louis frunció el ceño.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación llevar gafas dentro de un lugar cerrado? Mr. S me hubiera...

Un golpe seco sonó contra su nuca.

-¡Ah! -se quejó Louis, frotándose la zona- ¡Señor S! Se ha pasado esta vez.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no tienes nada de tacto? ¿Señor Tomlinson?

Harry se levantó con una espina clavada donde habían volado las mariposas. Eso era lo que le quedaba por delante. Ser el chico ciego. El pobre chico que se quedó ciego con 17 años.

-No se preocupe, señor Smith.

Thomas sonrió disgustado y apretó su hombro.

-Vuelve el jueves a la misma hora. Ha sido un placer tenerte esta tarde, tienes mucho talento -volvió a sonreír, esta vez más sincero- Vamos, te acompañaré hasta el coche -la mano que tenía sobre su hombro sirvió de guía-

Harry quería apartarse, quejarse, salir por él mismo. Pero comenzaba a marearse tras el esfuerzo de su vista y la oscuridad cada vez era mayor. No tenía forma de salir de allí dignamente si no era con ayuda.

Al pasar por su lado, Louis quiso disculparse. Balbuceó varias veces e intentó el perdón, pero cuando quiso abrir la boca, Harry estaba ya fuera del aula. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él y su arrogancia.

-Soy un maldito capullo -


	3. Chapter 3

A la semana siguiente, Louis volvió. Sabía que coincidiría con el chico de pelo rizado a quien había humillado de forma gratuita, pero tenía pensada su disculpa. En realidad, su madre lo había hecho por los dos.

Le sudaban las manos y su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse. No sabía si entrar o no. Qué palabras elegir. Qué decir. Si pedir perdón no era lo suyo, hacerlo con tacto y sin estropearlo más era todo un reto para él.

Abrió una rendija de la puerta para no interrumpir. El profesor aún no había llegado, tan sólo Harry sentado en uno de los pianos negros estaba en el aula. Inspiró y expiró con los ojos cerrados varias veces antes de caminar hasta él y pararse en seco a su lado, extendiendo el brazo.

-Toma, son para ti. -cogió la mano de Harry y le puso un ramo de flores blancas, cerrándole el puño- No sabía cómo hacerlo, el pedir perdón, y mi madre dijo que estarían bien. Por si no sabes qué son, son flores, por si no las ves y... -empezó a atropellarse y tosió- Blancas. Son blancas, mi madre dice que significan perdón y que podrías olerlas. Que no quiero decir que porque seas ciego no sepas lo que son, sólo que quería dejarlo claro y...

Louis sentía el sudor frío que estaba recorriendo su frente y su espina dorsal. Una vez más se había conseguido el título a capullo del año.

-Lo siento, es lo que quería decir. Adiós.

Trató de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, pero le sostuvo de la muñeca. Louis dio un respingo, asustándose.

-¡¿Cómo eres tan rápido si no puedes ver?! -sintió que el aire le faltaba de nuevo- Joder, lo siento. Esto no es lo mío.

Sin embargo, escuchó cómo Harry dejaba escapar una carcajada. Una que indignó a Louis, que creyó que le estaba tomando por tonto.

-Aún veo. Poco, a veces y muy mal, pero aún veo -confesó- Gracias por las flores -sus párpados cayeron mientras inspiraba el aroma del ramo- Será mejor que se lo agradezcas a tu madre, tiene buen gusto. Tú apestas intentando disculparte.

Louis se rió y con las manos metidas dentro de su cazadora vaquera, volvió a revolverse por dentro. La curiosidad mataba al gato.

-Y... ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué sientes?

Harry se encogió de hombros, incómodo. Todo el mundo le preguntaba lo mismo, pero nadie parecía querer escucharle de verdad.

-Una enfermedad. Intentaron tratarme, pero no salió bien -Louis torció el gesto, con lástima- Y todo cambió de repente. A veces veo un poco, otras sólo hay oscuridad -un nudo se atragantó en su garganta mientras intentaba hablar- Y me siento como un completo idiota. No soy capaz de hacer casi nada por mí mismo. Y todo el mundo pregunta, que si estoy bien, joder, ¡no! -gritó de pura impotencia- Pero no quieren escucharlo. Nadie. Para todos soy sólo el chico que se quedó ciego, pobrecito. -se quedó callado, haciendo una pequeña pausa silenciosa- Creo que eres la primera persona que me ha tratado de verdad como otro más. 

Louis sonrió. Pese a todo sonrió, porque quizá era el mayor idiota, pero esta vez había salido bien. El nudo que había liado su estómago tampoco estaba seguro de si quería conocer en realidad cómo se sentía Harry, Pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le susurró un “lo necesitaba”.

El sonido de la puerta del aula interrumpió la conversación. El Señor Smith saludó a ambos, dirigiendo una mala mirada a Louis, viéndole ya culpable de cualquier cosa dicha o hecha.

-Sólo venía a pedir perdón, Señor S. Ya me iba. ¡Hasta la semana que viene! -les sonrió y alejándose con pasos danzarines se fue-

*

Una semana después, Louis volvió. Sabía que ese día él no ensayaba, no tenía clases. Pero sabía que Harry sí lo hacía, y que siempre iba en el descanso del señor Smith para poder practicar a solas antes de que comenzara la clase.

-Creo que el otro día me quedé con ganas de decir algo -sonrió al ver que Harry se había sobresaltado- Por cierto, soy Louis. Así podrás relacionar mi cara con mi voz-

La masa de rizos se volvió cabreada.

-No me gusta que me llamen el pobre niño ciego, pero tampoco que te rías de mi-

Trató de contenerse, pero acabó sonriendo. Aunque Louis fuera demasiado bruto, no lo hacía con maldad. Y le gustaba que, por una vez, no le trataran como si se fuera a romper.

-Harry -

-Y dime, Hazz. ¿Qué hiciste para acabar aquí? -siguió bromeando porque sabía que la respuesta no sería tan feliz-

-Mi madre pensó que me ayudaría a desarrollar los demás sentidos -susurró algo avergonzado- Pero ahora... -sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar las teclas del piano- Es algo más que eso. Cada vez que toco... Soy feliz. Y puedo expresarme a través de él... y... Es... Raro. Es como si no necesitara ver mientras toco- 

Louis se quedó sin palabras por primera vez. Tomó su tiempo, sentándose banco del piano, junto a Harry.

-Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que lo haces parece que se te vayan a salir de las cuencas?

Esta vez Louis no lo hizo a propósito, no quería bromear, pero Harry empezó a reírse como un loco.

-No tiene gracia -dijo Louis indignándose- Lo digo en serio -se posicionó hacia el piano y empezó a imitar la forma de tocar de Harry, exagerando los movimientos,consiguiendo que Harry volviera a reírse.

-¡No sueno tan mal!

Louis presionó una tecla grave e imitó el sonido.

-Solo trato de recordar el piano a la perfección, para cuando … deje de verlo -terminó por decir, asimilando con cuidado.

El banco se movió bruscamente cuando Louis se levantó de golpe, cruzándose de brazos, gritando “no, no, no, no”, negando con la cabeza fuertemente.

-¡La música no es así! -bufó y volvió a sentarse- No hay que verla, hay que sentirla. Así que, cierra los ojos y confía en mi.

Harry se quedó mudo. Cerró los ojos y se sintió cómodo. La visión no era borrosa y Louis le hacía sentir, en cierta forma, seguro. Sintió cómo un peso se apoyaba sobre sus manos, y sintió por primera vez el tacto de Louis. Suave y delicado, las manos de un pianista.

-Prométeme que tendrás los ojos cerrados -

Harry sonrió, a su pesa.

-No me costará.

Louis colocó sus manos en una alineación perfecta sobre las de Harry, mucho más grandes que las suyas. Con cuidado comenzó a deslizarlas sobre las teclas, lentamente, intentando que sus yemas tocaran cada parte, cada relieve, quería que recordara cada sonido que vibraba bajo ellos.

-Toca lo que sientas -

Louis se levantó y se puso tras él, tapándole los ojos (tontamente) para asegurarse de que nos los abría y que sentía la música. Se quedó callado mientras Harry interpretaba una pieza que había aprendido unas semanas antes. Sintió sus escalofríos, escuchó la melodía, pero sobre todo vio la sonrisa que no desaparecía del chico de orbes verdes, pero malditas.


	4. Chapter 4

Las visitas se sucedieron durante todo el mes. Cada martes, cada jueves, cada viernes, Harry y Louis creaban una atmósfera sólo para ellos donde respiraban cada nota musical, compartiendo los sentidos que carecía el otro. 

-Todo es oscuridad -interrumpió la melodía para confesarse- No he vuelto a ver... -acabó en un lastimero susurro.

Louis sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sabía que abrir la boca ene se momento no serviría de nada. Porque nunca era capaz de asimilar el dolor, todo era más fácil con bromas.

Pero sus dedos se deslizaron por el teclado hasta alcanzar la mano de Harry, posándola sobre ella. En los labios de Harry se dibujó una sonrisa ladeada y respondió al gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los de Louis.

-Cuando estoy en el piano no siento el miedo -ambos tragaron saliva- pero tampoco cuando estoy contigo.

Louis tuvo que contener la respiración, incapaz de asimilar lo importante y dependiente que se había vuelto del chico de rizos, de sus tardes compartidas, de sus gestos inocentes, de su torpeza, de cada nota que emanaba de sus dedos. De él y de cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

-Yo... Yo... -comenzó a tartamudear, hasta que tosió e intentó hablar de nuevo- El Señor Smith está a punto de llegar, será mejor que me vaya antes de que me vea y me obligue a quedarme.

Harry escuchó cómo desaparecía el latir de su corazón al dejar de sentir la mano de Louis sobre la suya, mientras sus pasos se alejaban como el tic-tac de un mal reloj.

 

*

El siguiente martes, Louis no fue a su clase previa con Harry. El jueves tampoco. El aliento de Harry era cortado de golpe cada vez que sentía que quizá se había olvidado de él, que quizá sí que había oscuridad, después de todo.

*

Un nuevo lunes se asomó perezoso por el aula de música. Louis arrastró su pequeño cuerpo a través de las puertas, cansado. Se apartó el flequillo que caía molesto sobre su frente y comenzó a tocar el piano dulcemente, una melodía suave, alegre, pero el ritmo y las notas se volvieron lentos, tristes. Ni siquiera entendía por qué, pero sus manos conseguían pulsar las teclas necesarias para que el piano expresara lo que sentía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que todo lo que tenía dentro saliera, con su corazón desbocado hasta que el sonido se hizo más lento, hasta llegar a la última nota, dejando que su pulso volviera a un ritmo normal.

Al otro lado de la habitación se escuchó a alguien aplaudir. Louis se giró lentamente para descubrir un par de enormes ojos verdes zafiro, emocionados- Él sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y sonrió, avergonzado de que Harry hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo.

-Siempre venías a verme, así que cuando dejaste de hacerlo me di cuenta de que nunca había venido a verte yo a ti, ni a escucharte -se encogió de hombros-

Louis mantuvo contenido el aliento, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que hiciera le delataría. Vio cómo Harry andaba ayudado de un bastón hacia él. No pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados y se levantó para poder guiarle hacia el asiento, sentándose juntos, una vez más.

-Lo siento -

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry extrañado- 

Louis suspiró, dándose unos segundos más de falsa seguridad.

-Por lo del otro día-

Sintió una torpe mano tanteando su brazo hasta llegar hasta su hombro, donde recibió un apretón cómplice.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Lo que dije fue una carga muy grande. Es como “mira, el chico ciego se siente como si no lo estuviera cuando está conmigo. Y eso no es nada. Claro, ahora sólo tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida con él porque me da pena” -trató de imitar la voz de Louis y se rió.

El rubio tampoco pudo evitarlo al ver cómo habían cambiado los roles, cómo Harry había usado su técnica de bromear y no tener tacto. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, cogiendo su mano con cuidado.

-No, no es eso Harry -soltó una dulce carcajada- Más bien es el miedo que tengo a ser yo quien dependa tanto de ti.

Sintió cómo sus manos se posaban bruscamente sobre su cara. Sus dedos comenzaron a palpar su cara hasta detenerse en sus labios. Harry detuvo que volviera a hablar, dejando que su boca se posara con suavidad sobre la de Louis.

Ambos se detuvieron unos segundos, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel que rozaba el uno contra el otro. Louis adentró sus dedos entre los rizos de Harry, respondiendo a su beso con delicadeza.

-Gracias por haber venido hoy. -susurró Louis incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes que parecían mirar inexpresivos- Porque sino no hubiera vuelto a venir.

Harry sonrió, feliz. Louis agarró su mentón y le guió de nuevo hacia sus labios, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso. Dejando que sus labios le dijeran todo lo que sentía sin decir una sola palabra.


End file.
